


Under the Lies Told

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Experimentation, M/M, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Zakos is always a little wary when Anu is brought up- his mentor, his friend- his lover… no one knew about that, nor could they.





	Under the Lies Told

“Dr. Anu was a failure. I hope you do better,” the General told him with a sneer.

                Zakos looked around his new office. “Of course.”

                He waited until he heard the General leave the room. His shoulders slumped and he let out a breath. He’d have to learn to let go of Anu, his mentor, his friends, his lover. If anyone found about their relationship he could be where Anu was. They couldn’t, of course. They were always careful.

                The machine that had put the Mogadorian boy in a coma sat in the corner. He ran a hand over it. Anu hadn’t failed. It was just taking longer, but he could fix it, milk the memories out of the previous subject. That should please the General and honor Anu.


End file.
